


Safe Word

by MaxWrite



Series: The That James Series [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, RPF, Rape Fantasy, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-01
Updated: 2005-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and James have a steamy encounter in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Word

Steam rose around them as they kissed, water raining down on them from the showerhead. James opened his eyes and slicked his twin’s wet hair back, his hands coming to rest on the back of Oliver’s neck.

Oliver’s hand slid upward, from James’s waist, up to one of his hard, red nipples. He pinched it gently between his thumb and forefinger and watched James’s face for a reaction. James closed his eyes and sighed.

“You like that?” asked Oliver softly. James nodded. Oliver pinched a little harder. James’s breathing quickened. He pinched it harder still, and James winced and groaned and tilted his head back, panting through his slightly open mouth. Oliver lapped at James’s lips with his tongue, and James extended his own tongue to lick back.

Oliver let the nipple go, opened the shower door and reached outside. When his hand came back in, there was a shiny pair of handcuffs dangling from his fingers. He gave James a sly smile. He took James’s left hand and wrapped one of the cuffs around his wrist. He raised the hand and attached the other cuff to the showerhead.

“That too tight?” he asked.

“No,” answered James, shaking his head.

“Good,” said Oliver, stroking James’s cheek. Then he pulled his hand back and slapped James as hard as he could.

James’s face snapped to the right. He slipped and was about to stumble, but Oliver caught him, grabbing him by his neck and held him steady as he regained his footing. James gasped and clawed at Oliver’s hand, but Oliver only squeezed tighter. He could feel James’s heart beating frantically beneath his crushing grip.

He stepped closer, brushed his lips against James’s, loving the sound of James struggling for breath. He took hold of James’s right hand, the hand trying desperately to pry Oliver’s fingers from his neck, and easily removed it, holding it down at his side.

“Jamie,” he said against James’s mouth. “Is this what you want? Do you want me to hurt you?”

“Y-yes,” James managed to croak. Oliver began probing James’s open mouth with his tongue, letting go of James’s hand and taking hold of his cock, stroking it quickly. James’s eyes rolled back in his head. His face was turning red. Having regained the use of his hand, he didn’t go for Oliver’s fingers again. Instead he began to caress the hand that was masturbating him.

Oliver finally let go of James’s neck, and James inhaled deeply and loudly. Oliver was kissing him again seconds later, ravaging his mouth and forcing both their faces underneath the hot stream of water.

“My head is pounding,” whispered James between kisses. “When you were … choking me, it … made me dizzy.”

“Shhh. It’s okay, baby. This is for your own good.”

Oliver stepped back a bit, letting go of James’s cock and staring coldly into James’s eyes.

“Ollie,” James breathed. “Please …”

He grunted loudly as Oliver’s hand connected with his cheek once more. Again he stumbled, and again Oliver caught him by his neck, slamming his head back against the tile. He removed his hand right away this time, dragging his nails down James’s torso, leaving four red trails behind. James winced and hissed through his teeth.

Oliver bent over and put his mouth to James’s other nipple, laving it and sucking it and flicking it with the tip of his tongue. He rubbed it with his teeth, pinched it gently between them, and began to bite down.

“Oh, god,” James whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. Oliver bit down harder and harder, until James was begging him to stop and trying to push him away with his free hand. When it sounded as though James was growing accustomed to the pain, Oliver rolled the nipple between his teeth, exposing different areas to the pressure. He brought his hand up and began pinching and twisting and pulling the other one. James cried out, throwing his head back and trying to wriggle away from his brother.

“There, there, Jamie,” said Oliver, straightening up and letting his other hand take over the nipple he’d been biting. “Touch yourself, baby. Go on. Play with yourself.”

James took hold of his prick and began to stroke it. His plaintive cries and attempts at escape immediately subsided, replaced by squirming and arching and intermittent moans.

“That’s it,” Oliver smiled. “Look at me, Jamie.”

James opened his eyes. They briefly rolled upward into his skull as Oliver pinched him and as orgasmic waves pulsed throughout his body, but they quickly came back down to gaze into his twins’ eyes.

“That’s better, isn’t it?” whispered Oliver. “You like the pain, don’t you?”

James nodded.

“Yes,” he breathed, stroking himself faster. The pain Oliver was causing him intensified his pleasure.

“How badly do you want this?” growled Oliver. “Come on, tell me. Beg for it.”

“You know how badly I want it,” whispered James.

“Tell me what you are, baby.”

“I … I’m a filthy little slut.”

Oliver nodded.

“Go on.”

James whimpered and turned his face away, but Oliver quickly let his nipples go, grabbed his jaw and turned his face back.

“Answer me, Jamie,” demanded Oliver. “Tell me what you are.”

James’s hand fell away from his cock.

“Let me go,” he mumbled against Oliver’s grip on his jaw. Oliver raised his eyebrows.

“Excuse me? I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Please!” snapped James, yanking his face free of Oliver’s grip. “I’m just … I’m just not into it today, okay?”

Oliver smirked at him.

“I don’t believe that.”

James gave him an angry look that he hoped was convincing.

“Just un-cuff me, all right?”

Oliver continued to smirk.

“You didn’t say the magic word, Jamie.”

“And _don’t_ call me Jamie. You know I hate it.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for several seconds. Then Oliver nodded once, said, “Very well,” and reached outside the shower again for the key to the cuffs. He released James, tossed the cuffs and keys to the floor outside and took a step back.

“Thank you,” muttered James, massaging his sore wrist. “I’m sorry, Ol, I’m just not feeling it today.”

“Understood. But lemmie know if you feel this.”

This time, the blow came from the back of Oliver’s hand, rather than the palm. James’s face snapped around and his entire body was thrown against the frosted shower door. His hand flew up to cover his cheek as he stood there, braced against the steamy glass for support, his head lowered, his breathing quick. He removed his hand from his face and looked at it. When he looked up at Oliver, there was a small dribble of blood oozing from the corner of his mouth.

“That was uncalled for,” he snarled under his breath. Oliver glared and advanced on him.

“I don’t think,” he began, grabbing James by the throat and slamming him against the tile, “that you’re in any position to speak to me that way.”

“Let me go!” James gasped, pulling at Oliver’s hand.

“Shut the fuck up, Jamie.”

Oliver spun James around and slammed him into the tile again, face first this time, squishing his cheek against it. He held James there as he reached for a bar of soap and rolled it in his hand, coating his palm with it. He set it aside again and slicked the slippery film onto his prick.

“You should consider yourself lucky that I’m being so nice,” he whispered right against James’s ear. “I could’ve gone in dry, you know. I could’ve dried off my cock first and then slammed it into you. Hm, Jamie? How would you’ve liked that?”

“Fuck you!” James yelled against the wall.

“It’s okay, Jamie. It’ll only hurt for a second.”

James felt the tip of Oliver’s cock slide in between his cheeks, felt it press against his tight little hole. He tensed up and gritted his teeth.

“Please,” he begged. “Please don’t, please …”

“I said,” whispered Oliver, “shut … the fuck … up.”

James screamed as his body was invaded quickly, roughly and harshly. He struggled against Oliver’s grasp, scratched at his hands, but couldn’t get a good enough grip to pry them loose. Oliver kicked at the inside of one of James’s feet, forcing James’s legs further apart, and, holding James’s face against the wall, he rammed into him fast and hard, again and again.

“Now then,” he growled, the effort of his thrusting apparent in his voice. “Tell me what you are.”

“Fuck you!”

“Say it, Jamie! You know you want to! Come on!”

His fingers closed even tighter on the back of James’s neck, digging into the flesh, causing James to scream even louder.

“I-I …” stuttered James.

“You know how much better you always feel after you say it, Jamie, how much easier everything becomes after you admit what you are. Now, go on. Say it.”

James hesitated, gulping, as a quiet sob shook his body. His lower lip trembled as he opened his mouth to speak again.

“I …” he began softly, barely audible over the hum of the shower. “… I’m your bitch.”

Oliver smiled lopsidedly at James’s back.

“Good boy. Go on.”

James groaned and strained against Oliver’s grip.

“You’re almost there, baby. Come on. Tell me. Say the words I know you want to say.”

 

“Ollie,” James moaned plaintively.

“You long to say them, Jamie, I know you do. Because every time you do, it just feels – so – good, doesn’t it?” asked Oliver, accentuating his words with his forceful thrusting. “And I’m the only one you can say them to. I’m the only one who understands what you need. Do I not give you exactly what you need, Jamie?”

James whimpered down at the porcelain tub.

“Yes,” he admitted.

“Then do as I say,” demanded Oliver, grabbing James by the hair and giving it a yank, pulling his face back until Oliver could touch James’s cheek with his lips.

“Talk to me,” he whispered, pounding James quick and hard. “Talk to me, baby.”

James’s struggling subsided bit by bit as waves of pleasure pulsed through him. He shut his eyes and turned his face upwards, his mouth open, silently screaming at the ceiling.

“I’m your bitch, Ollie,” he said breathily.

“That’s it, Jamie.”

“I’m your dirty, fucking whore.”

“That’s my boy.”

“I belong to you. I’m yours. I’m your slut, baby.”

Oliver released James’s hair and let his hand roam all over James’s hot, wet skin, while his other hand reached around to play with James’s cock. James slid his feet a little further apart and arched his back, pressing his arse against Oliver’s pelvis. He brought his hands up to hold onto the wall for support, bending forward a bit and letting his head hang between his shoulders.

“How’s my little bitch feeling, hm?” asked Oliver, his voice deep and husky.

“So good,” moaned James. “It’s so good.”

“See how good it feels to admit what you are?”

“Oh, god!” James cried out, tossing his head back and arching again, taking hold of Oliver’s free hand and interlocking their fingers.

“Stroke me faster!” he cried.

“What’s that, you fucking whore?” Oliver whispered harshly into James’s ear. “Are you giving me orders now?”

“Yes!”

“Beg me, bitch.”

“Please, Ollie. Stroke me harder, please. I need it. I need you. God, you make me feel so fucking dirty!”

Oliver gripped James’s cock more tightly and increased the speed of his stroking.

“Is that better, baby?”

“Oh, yes! I love you!”

“I love you, too, Jamie.”

“I love it when you rape me!”

“I know you do.”

“I wanna come. May I? Please, may I come, big brother, please?”

“You’re such a good boy, Jamie. I love it when I don’t have to tell you to beg me.”

“I love begging you for it. I love the way you make me feel.”

“And how’s that, Jamie?”

“Like a sick, perverted little cunt.”

“Oh, you’re being such a good boy today. D’you want to come, sweety?”

“Yes!”

“Do you?”

“Yes, please!”

“Then come, baby. Come for me.”

Oliver’s hand moved even more quickly over the surface of James’s throbbing prick, and James’s breathing grew ragged and shallow. He tilted his face up, his cheek to Oliver’s, and his left hand linked with Oliver’s left, pressed to his concave belly.

“I’m coming,” he whispered.

Oliver moved his cheek away, so he could turn slightly to watch James’s face as James orgasmed. James’s eyes were closed, and Oliver watched a single tear leak from between the delicate, pale eyelids, from underneath James’s dark chocolate lashes, and begin its descent down James’s face.

“I’m gonna come so hard.”

“I’m sorry I hurt you, baby,” said Oliver, guilt suddenly washing over him. A corner of James’s mouth curled upwards into a lopsided grin.

“I like it when you hurt me,” he whispered, and just then, his body began to shudder.

“Fuck me,” he demanded. “That’s it, baby, fuck me hard.”

Oliver continued to pound his arse as James shot his creamy load all over the tile before him and onto Oliver’s hand. Oliver gripped James’s hand tight and pressed their hands into James’s belly, so that James would lean back into him, press his back to Oliver’s front, nestle back against him. James did so, and Oliver let his hand go, wrapped his arm around James’s torso and proceeded to cover his neck with kisses.

“I’m so sorry I hurt you,” he whispered again, as an orgasmic wave shook his own body and he began to spill himself into his brother. “I love you, James. Oh, god … oh, god …”

James’s orgasm finally ended, and he was able to enjoy the feeling of his brother coming inside him. Oliver was coming hard, he could tell. Something inside him, whatever part of his psyche was connected to Oliver, could feel it. He smiled to himself, reached up and back with one hand to touch Oliver’s face, and down and back with the other to caress Oliver’s hip and thigh.

“There, there, Ollie,” he cooed, as his twin groaned into his neck. “That feel good, baby?”

“God, yes!” grunted Oliver through gritted teeth. “Yes … yes … James …”

Oliver’s body finally relaxed. The two of them stood beneath the shower spray, panting and groaning softly, James against the wall, Oliver against him.

“I love you,” repeated Oliver, kissing James’s shoulder.

“I love you, too, baby. Come on, let’s get outta here.”

James shut off the water and slid the shower door open. He stepped out and handed Oliver a towel, taking one for himself as well. Something in Oliver’s eyes made him frown as they dried themselves.

“What’s the matter?” he asked. “Are you still worried about being so rough with me?”

“Course I am,” replied Oliver, rubbing his hair with the towel. James tossed his towel aside and stepped toward him, took Oliver’s face in his hands.

“Look at me,” said James. “I wanted it. You knew that.”

“Your anger a while back … it just seemed so real.”

“Yeah? Well, good. I was worried it wasn’t coming off as genuine.”

“Well, it was,” said Oliver with a bit of a sad little laugh. “You had me kind of worried. What about that sobbing you did when I started fucking you?”

“Fake.”

“The screaming in agony?”

“Fake.”

“And the tears …”

“Oh.” James smiled. “Tears of joy.”

Oliver frowned a bit.

“Really?”

“You made me feel so good,” said James, wrapping his arms about Oliver’s neck, “that I became a little emotional. In a good way.”

“But … you never cry.”

James shrugged.

“I know. Must admit, I’m a little embarrassed, but … it was so intense. You make me feel so much.”

Oliver’s mouth was on his next thing he knew. Both towels lay damp on the floor, and the twins wrapped themselves around each other and held on tight, probing each other’s mouths.

When the kiss finally broke, Oliver retrieved their bathrobes from the hooks on the bathroom door.

“Besides,” said James, as they exited the steamy bathroom, wrapped in thick terrycloth, “you should’ve known I was okay, Ol. I never did say the safe word, now did I?”

END


End file.
